Demoman vs. Junkrat
Demoman vs. Junkrat '''is Season 1 Episode 7 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. It is the season finale. Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! These two know how to bring the boom better than the rest. If these two were to fight, who would win? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! Fight Dustbowl, 5:02 pm The Demoman is drinking some scotch. He has a whole supply of the stuff, 10 jugs worth, not including the one he had just started. Suddenly, an arm reaches for one of the jugs, swiping it right under Demoman's nose. Demoman looks at his stock of booze a bit too late and realizes that one of them is missing. "What the &!@$!?" He yells as he notices a trail of odd footprints: one foot has a boot, and the other made circles. Demoman follows the trail. "Wanker never saw it coming!" exclaims Junkrat to himself, looking at his newly stolen jug of scotch. He takes the cork off and is about to take a sip, when Demoman appears around the corner. "That's my booze, ya bastard!" Demoman yells. Junkrat, in shock, stares at Demoman and looses grip of the booze, causing the jug to fall and break. Junkrat gulps, but then organizes himself. "You see," Junkrat said, "I was just minding my own busine-" He was cut off by Demoman, who whipped Junkrat with his grenade launcher, looking pissed off. Junkrat gets his weapon ready, knowing there was only one way out of this mess he got himself in. Things are about to explode! FIGHT!!! Demoman launches a grenade at Junkrat, who rolls forward to dodge. Junkrat then fires a grenade of his own, which Demoman kicks back at Junkrat. The grenade explodes in midair near Junkrat, who immediately afterwards throws a mine at Demoman. Demoman runs away from the mine, but Junkrat throws a bear trap right in front of Demoman, who gets caught in it. Unable to get out, Demoman fires a sticky bomb at Junkrat, who dodges. Demoman then gets out of the trap and kicks Junkrat in the nards. Riling in pain, Junkrat fires a series of grenades, forcing Demoman to run to the side to avoid getting hit. Demoman then takes out an empty jug and takes several swings at Junkrat with it, hitting each time, before slamming the jug on Junkrats head, breaking the jug and causing Junkrat to stagger backwards. Junkrat then runs around the corner as quickly as he could. Demoman gets his grenade launcher ready as he follows, but is stopped before he turns the corner when he hears an engine reving up. "Fire in the hole!" yells Junkrat. Demoman is confused by this, but it all makes sense when he sees a huge, spiky wheel coming right at him! Demoman runs from the RIP-Tire, but it is catching up. Demoman then gets a plan. He shoots several sticky bombs onto the wheel and makes a turn around a building and back towards Junkrat. He then goes around where Junkrat is, RIP-Tire still right behind him, and jumps in front of Junkrat. Junkrat is startled by this, especially when Demoman runs away. However, due to being distracted, Junkrat is unable to control the RIP-Tire, and then sees it right above him, covered in sticky bombs. Demoman then presses the detonator, creating an explosion that would kill Junkrat if it weren't for how he rolls away. This was still enough to him over. When he tries to get up, he suddenly feels something attach to his chest. Then another. And another. In total, he feels 8 things stick to his chest. He then grabs one of of them and looks at it, seeing a sticky bomb. Junkrat looks forward and states, "Well, that's a load of wa-" BOOM! K.O.! Pieces of Junkrat everywhere! Demoman walks up to the head of his defeated foe and laughs, "They're gonna have to glue you back together! IN HE-" Demoman then notices a bunch of black-colored explosives that are flashing: the Maximum Mayhem. The explosives blow up, sending Demoman backwards and onto his back, one leg being blown up. Despite just barely surviving that and having one less leg, Demoman exclaims, "WOO- Aaarg! My body aches!" Results This melees winner is... The Demoman! Writer's Commentary I actually rewrote bits of this fight after it came out. Why? To make it not seem so one sided. I don't know what happened, but the original version was a bit more one sided. I have since fixed this, adding things like the new ending. Aside from that, the only major problem I have is that it doesn't have that much happen in it. This is another result of me trying too hard to make it believably happen in a single minute, which I do deeply regret. Since this is the last of my season 1 fights, I would like to comment on the thumbnails. My goodness, the thumbnails. I used the template on the homepage of this wiki, something that I would not recommend. There is so little space to work with. I would instead recommend looking up a thumbnail elsewhere.Category:Overwatch vs TF2 themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Male-only battles Category:2017